


Тёплое оранжевое чувство

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Eating, Extra Treat, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Sharing a Body, Xenophilia, Влюбленные идиоты, Еда, Общее тело, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Семейное счастье, Серия зарисовок, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, ксенофилия, признание в любви, умеренное насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Веном постепенно привыкает к тем типам "веселья", которые не включают в себя литры крови.Также Веном и Эдди любят друг друга. Но это мы все, в отличие от них, и так уже знаем.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 14





	Тёплое оранжевое чувство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a warm, orange feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940884) by [rovio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

На родной планете Веном тоже позволял себе порой прикорнуть, но здесь всё иначе. Для начала, у них есть диван. И вероятность проснуться от того, что тебя в очередной раз пытаются подло прикончить под видом дружеского покусывания, куда меньше.  
— Эй, эй, просыпайся, — доносится в его уютную тьму сна без сновидений мягкий голос. — Ну же. Проснись.  
Это всего лишь Эдди. Это всегда Эдди. Конечно, Веном просыпается.  
— **Что?** — ворчит он. Ему хочется вернуться ко сну, вновь свернуться клубком в их разуме. — **Надеюсь, у тебя есть серьёзная причина.**  
— Преступники сбежали, — Эдди не отводит глаз от телеэкрана. — Убийцы. Есть хочешь?

— Я знаю, что это ваших рук дело, — заявляет Энн за столом пару дней спустя, тыкая в них вилкой. — Как всегда.  
Веному нет дела до мёртвого мяса, но Эдди оно по-прежнему нравится, и Энн ему тоже нравится. И Дэн, и даже Энн и Дэн вместе. Хотя Веном всё равно не понимает, зачем им устраивать совместные ужины. Там, откуда он пришёл, неудачливый ухажёр обычно сам рискует стать ужином для своей несостоявшейся пары.  
— Ты ничего не докажешь, — с набитым ртом отвечает Эдди. Веному всё равно, но вот Энн состраивает гримасу.

Эдди годами умудрялся прокормить себя сам до встречи с Веномом, так что в присмотре он явно не нуждается. Но наблюдать за ним весело. Веном постепенно привыкает к тем типам «веселья», которые не включают в себя литры крови.  
Сейчас он интересуется, положив голову на плечо Эдди:  
— **Что это?**  
Запах не совсем уж отвратительный.  
— Цыплёнок терияки. Хочешь попробовать?  
Веном даже не раздумывает над ответом.  
— **Нет. Ты ешь, я буду смотреть.**  
— Ты в курсе, что это звучит стремновато? — тем не менее, Эдди откусывает кусочек, и Веном возвращается под его кожу, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Пищеварительная система Эдди удивительна.

— Дэн звонил, — говорит Эдди, будто Веном сам только что всё не слышал. — Ужин на следующей неделе отменяется.  
Эдди для Венома как открытая книга — на языке, который Веном едва только начал постигать.  
— **Тебе грустно,** — это глупое, бесполезное чувство, и Веном ненавидит его. Он мысленно обнажает зубы. — **Из-за них.**  
— Скорее, тоскливо. Даже не думай их слопать, — добавляет Эдди, потому что Веном для него — точно такая же книга. — Это день святого Валентина. Конечно, они хотят побыть вдвоём.  
— **У тебя есть я, Эдди,** — лучше утешения он придумать не может. — **Я свожу тебя на ужин.**

Веном знает, как пользоваться Гуглом. Поэтому он знает, что про таких, как Эдди, у людей говорят "дёшево обходится". Насильник, которого они сожрали на ужин, им достался совершенно бесплатно, а залезать в аквариум с лобстерами Эдди отказывается.  
— Прекрати! — рявкает он, пресекая попытки Венома порадовать их водными деликатесами.  
Они чуть не разрываются надвое, и Венома это не устраивает. Поедание прочих посетителей Эдди явно ещё больше разозлит, так что это тоже не вариант.  
Веном складывает их руки на груди, не обращая внимания на чужие взгляды и крики.  
— **Эдди. Это же десерт.**  
— Нет, — Эдди расцепляет руки. — Возьмём лучше торт.

— **Почему люди считают, что любовь — красного цвета?** — спрашивает Веном. Он мог бы сказать, что виной всему эти отвратные красно-розовые украшения, но на самом деле его это интересовало уже давно.  
Эдди перебирает шоколадки со скидкой.  
— Наверное, потому что это насыщенный цвет.  
— **Цвет крови,** — добавляет Веном. — **И один из основных цветов.**  
— И что с того? Ага! — Эдди триумфально поднимает руку, выудив любимую шоколадку Венома. Он счастлив, и это чувство эхом отзывается в них обоих. Веном смотрит на шоколадку.  
— **А любовь не такая.** — Все это знают. — **Она оранжевая.**  
— Что? — Эдди озадачен, но, прежде чем Веном успевает ответить, в магазине весьма кстати появляется пара грабителей на закуску.

— **Видишь? Любовь похожа на это,** — Веном показывает на горизонт. Ему нравится сидеть здесь, над крышами, вместе с Эдди, и их живот плотно набит вкусными преступниками. Лучше жизни и представить нельзя.  
— На закат? Ну, возможно, — Эдди пожимает плечами, совершенно не улавливая суть.  
— **На этот цвет,** — раздражённо поясняет Веном. — **Оранжевый. Не что-то одно, Эдди, а смесь разных вещей.**  
— Вещей вроде "поедать преступников, хотя технически это каннибализм", "приспосабливаться к твоим странным инопланетным привычкам" и "сидеть здесь, хотя я не выношу высоты"?  
— **Да, об этом я и...** — Веном замолкает. Думает. — **О.**  
— Ага.

Как выясняется, есть вещи даже лучше передышки на крыше после отличного ужина.  
Поцелуи с Эдди. То, как обнажённый Эдди изгибается на кровати. То, как действует его репродуктивная система, как искрят и загораются синапсы в его мозге, когда Веном обволакивает его и проскальзывает внутрь, всё новыми интересными способами.  
Вещи, наполняющие жизнь тёплым, оранжевым чувством, — и Веном даже не против, что Эдди посмеивается над этой мыслью. Он-то знает, что прав.


End file.
